Haruhi's Cookbook
by RisingXXAngel
Summary: The first chapter takes a step back in time, but the other's will all be present You can omit reading it if you like Ch 2 is up! It's turning into a winter wonderland at the host club! The members want Haruhi to bring something nice for them to eat!
1. First Meal Teriyaki Chicken

Okay!!! Well this is just a fanfic I had a small idea for. Nothing big, but I hope it's unique! It's a nice fun little break from Mother's Son (written by squeaky12345 and myself, look her up and you can read it, it's Inuyasha.)

The idea of this is basically recipes from the cookbook that Haruhi's mother left behind for her to use. There is a possibility that there will be some small stories involved in-between. No romance is planned; maybe something will come along (unsure!)? **Send in **_**ANY RECIPES**_**(through PM or a review) that you would like me to use.**

Small side note: these may not all be Japanese recipes. I would need help finding some if you would like.

**Disclaimer as usual… I do not own any characters or anything from Ouran High School Host! **Not sure how the copyright for the cookbooks I use will work, but it's something to think about. Please tell me anything I'll need to know about this.

Here it goes!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two years since the passing of Haruhi's mother. Haruhi was now 8. Her father was still devastated, but slowly picking up the pieces of his life. He knew that there was not another woman like Kotoko. This is why Ranka never dated a woman again, but turned to cross-dressing.

Ranka worried for Haruhi's feelings after Kotoko died, so he thought he could be mommy and daddy. However, Haruhi immediately started picking up on all the household chores just above a month after her mother's death. Cleaning, washing, almost everything, and she seemed like a 'natural' at these. After all, Haruhi had always helped out with the daily chores. She was so independent, and didn't want her father to be exhausting himself further after his long days at the okama.

There was just one small matter that Ranka still had control over…

Cooking.

Haruhi was ready and willing to start up cooking and shopping immediately. A couple of months after Haruhi's mother's death, her father seemed to think he had had enough of takeout, and was ready to cook himself.

Although he may have looked like a mother, he seemed to lack the skill of one. A burning smell escaped from the kitchen and seemed to erode everything in its path. At first, when Haruhi's nose first took in the smell, she thought that one of the candles on her desk had fallen over or something of the sort. After running to her room, she realized that that was not the matter, so she followed the smell to the kitchen.

Everything in the kitchen was covered in a light dusting of flour. Three pots and one frying pan were covering the four-burner stove and inside each was a black, sludge-like mixture, however each with different consistencies.

That night, they had takeout again.

One night some weeks after the putrid-smelling incident of Ranka's first attempt at cooking, Haruhi decided to try herself at cooking. Her mother had let her help out with things that didn't concern much heat, with the exception of baking treats.

Haruhi got her mother's cookbook off the top of the counter and began to find a recipe that she knew her father liked.

A few minutes later, she was dragging out pots with both hands, and she turned on the stove. As she was trying to put the pots on the stove without a stool, her hand brushed against the heated electric stovetop, and she let out a small cry of pain.

In a flash, her father was there hovering over her.

"Haruhi! HARUHI! What's wrong?! What's wrong?!!!!! TELL DADDY!!"

She held up her index and middle finger for him to see.

Haruhi was five then, and since then she hadn't been allowed to cook. Ranka had hidden the cookbook and put a key-lock on the cabinets that held the pans. He was so afraid she'd hurt herself, and this happened to be one of the things he could actually control over her.

Since then dinner had mainly been eating instant foods, takeout sometimes, or food that her father had brought back.

One Saturday while Haruhi was cleaning the house, she went into her father's room to pick up the dirty clothes, dishes, and whatnot. As Haruhi was gathering everything up, she bumped into her father's dresser, and a picture of herself as a baby being held by her mother fell over.

Haruhi dropped what she was holding to fix the picture. She knew it was one of her father's favorites.

As she was doing so, she spotted a little corner of gold on the picture that was not part of the picture frame.

Carefully taking the back off the picture frame, she removed the picture and saw a tiny key without a key ring. She held the key in front of her face examining it. It looked about the size for a small lock. Haruhi already had a guess as to what it could be for... but she also tried not to get her hopes up. She'd check soon.

Now Haruhi wasn't one to disobey or steal, but cooking was something that her mother had one day intended her to do…

Pocketing the key in her jeans, she put the picture back together and placed it back on the dresser where it had been.

Picking the dirty clothes and dishes back up, Haruhi went back to picking up room and doing the laundry.

Her father wasn't home yet; it would be a few more hours before he'd be home. Sitting down in a chair, Haruhi remembered the key and removed it from her pocket.

She looked at it with a frown on her face. The main reason why her father didn't want her cooking was because he thought she'd get burned or cut, etc etc.

Well… it wouldn't hurt to look, would it?

Kneeling down to the lower cabinets in the kitchen, she stuck the key into the lock. Slowly she wiggled and jiggled the key around until it turned.

There sat all the pots as Haruhi had known to be, although they were slightly dust-covered. In the back set carefully on top of the pans was her mother's cookbook. Gently removing from its place, she set it in her lap, and used her plain white t-shirt to wipe the dust off.

Haruhi smiled fondly at the cookbook and ruffled through its pages. Running her hands over the printed or handwritten words, she remembered her mother and felt closer to her than ever. The emotion of it was slightly overwhelming, but it warmed her inside.

Setting the cookbook back inside the cabinet, Haruhi relocked the cabinet, but remained sitting.

Say she did cook, but what ingredients would she use? Which recipe would she choose?

Of course she had one in mind; it was one of her father's and her favorite recipes. It was simple, but nice.

Teriyaki Chicken.

Haruhi rose to her feet and moved toward the window. Peering into the outside world, she put her mind to use for ways in which she could buy the ingredients she needed. She hurried back to the cabinet to see just what ingredients they needed. Flipping through the pages, she spotted the recipe.

**Servings: 4**

**4 Boneless Chicken Breasts**

**1 to 2 T. oil**

_**Teriyaki Sauce**_

**¼ C. Soy Sauce**

**¼ C. Vinegar**

**1 Clove Garlic, minced**

**Dash of pepper**

**¼ t. ground ginger**

(Small author note, this isn't the sweet kind of teriyaki chicken, so it might taste different from another recipe)

She would have to cut the recipe in half, though not perhaps the marinade. Her mother taught her it was best to have more marinade, because it equaled more flavor.

Haruhi walked over to get the kitchen stool. After two years, she still remembered where the spices were.

Pepper she knew they had. The same thing went for soy sauce. Looking around, she discerned the ground ginger label from the mass of spices. Then Haruhi took down the garlic and looked at it. Even the garlic wouldn't last this long. It had gone brown and pretty much rotted. She jumped off the stool and threw it away.

The chicken and garlic were going to the two obstacles in the way of her desire to cook.

Going to the supermarket was out of the question because….

1) If her father found out, he'd be very upset that she had walked so far by herself.

2) She had no money.

The second reason was more pressing as to why she couldn't go.

There was Mrs. Kadohata in the next unit….

But no.

She couldn't ask such a favor!

Haruhi had been brought up properly, and it was too much to ask. Even if Mrs. Kadohata liked her so much, it would still be rude to ask…

Even though Mrs. Kadohata had been such great friends with her mother.

Even though Mrs. Kadohata said that she would help Haruhi in any way she could after Kotoko died…

Even though Mrs. Kadohata said that Haruhi was like a daughter to her…

Even though Mrs. Kadohata visited the Fujioka family often and even exchanged Christmas presents with them….

Haruhi continued to fight this battle inside her mind for about 7 minutes, and then gave in. She'd just have to repay her for everything when she got her next allowance.

Haruhi walked out the door and headed to the left. She knocked on the door and hoped for an answer.

An older woman of about forty answered the door. She was wearing a light gray yukata decorated with pale blue flowers falling all across the material. The obi tied around her waist was a dark blue. Her graying hair had been tied up in a loose bun.

"Ahhh. Haruhi! What a nice surprise! It's been a while child!"

Mrs. Kadohata bowed, and Haruhi returned the gesture, but with a deeper bow than she had been given.

"Come in my child and have some afternoon tea with me!"

After some usual questions about how her life was, etc, etc, Haruhi got up the nerve to ask her favor.

Haruhi set her cup down on the table before her.

"Mrs. Kadohata?..." She asked. Her feelings on asking someone for food was nothing like her, not to mention she thought it rude to ask for food without it being offered to you.

"Yes Haruhi-Chan?"

"We happen to be out of ingredi-"

"Dear, do you need anything for dinner? After my second son got married, I've had too much food around here. Cooking for one doesn't require all that much." Mrs. Kadohata smiled warmly at Haruhi, and Haruhi felt her nervousness melt away, but a tiny bit of regret remained.

"I'm so sorry to be asking you this. It is quite rude of me. I just do not have any money to go to the mart and-"

"Do not worry child! What is it that you need?"

Haruhi mumbled, "Chicken… and… garlic…"

"Is that all? Of course I have that!"

With that reply, Mrs. Kadohata bustled on over to the refrigerator and pulled out a plastic-wrapped package of two chicken breasts. Next she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a whole garlic bulb.

As Mrs. Kadohata handed Haruhi the items she had requested, words spilled out of Haruhi's mouth.

"Thank you! Thank you! I just can't thank you enough for this! I'll pay you back, I promise!"

"Child, there is no need for it. Your smile is enough for my heart."

Haruhi bowed to Mrs. Kadohata and was about to leave when the woman asked her a question.

"By what chance, my dear, are you having for dinner tonight?"

Haruhi turned around and said, "Teriyaki chicken!" with a smile.

"Arigato!" She called as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Haruhi went back to the kitchen and got out the recipe book again.

**Cut chicken into strips and brown in oil. Combine sauce ingredients; pour over chicken in skillet. Cover and simmer 30 minutes or until tender. This has all the traditional flavor of teriyaki without sugar. Good hot or cold.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy's home!" Ranka called to the apartment.

When Haruhi's father arrived at home, he smelled delicious aromas from the kitchen. There he saw Haruhi setting the table with two plates, both with teriyaki chicken, steamed rice, and a pair of chopsticks alongside.

"Welcome home daddy!"

Haruhi came running toward him and hugged him.

At first, Ranka frowned, ready to reprimand her for cooking without his permission. And much less, how did she find the key?

But as the smells tickled his nose tauntingly, he looked down at her, and saw a great smile with big round brown eyes looking up with him, and at that moment he knew that it was a shame to stop Haruhi. She was just too much like her mother.

"Daddy, I'm sorry for cooking-"

Ranka smiled down at his daughter, and hugged her back.

"You are your mother's daughter. Now that you're cooking, we'll have to work something out to get the ingredients you'll need." He winked at her.

Haruhi's face broke into relief that she wasn't going to be punished for cooking.

Later as her father was eating, he couldn't help but remarking, "This is great! Just like your mother's food." Haruhi beamed with pleasure, and picked up her own chopsticks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple weeks later, Mrs. Kadohata woke up from her nap and went to her door to check her mail slot.

A blank envelope sat on her wooden floor, and she picked it up. In the envelope was ¥ 900 yen. (about 9 dollars)

Mrs. Kadohata chuckled to herself and smiled.

"Haruhi, my my dear, you are one stubborn child."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How'd ya like it? D

Review and I'll give you a cookie! This chapter's recipe was taken from

Whole Foods for the Whole Family

Edited by Roberta Bishop Johnson

IT IS NOT MY OWN!

RisingXXAngel D

P.S. Was it a little OOC? I'm afraid it was…. I hope the copyright thing is okay. I don't wanna be sued! .


	2. New Years! Molasses Crinkles

**Don't own Ouran High School Host Club!**

It was Christmas time again at the Host Club, and the decorations were up. Everything was adorned in silvers and gold, reds and greens. Wreaths were hung up with tiny ornaments delicately placed on each twig, a red, silken bow hanging from the middle.

Tinsel and garland covered the beautiful crown molding where wall met ceiling. Golden figurines of angels painted with the most beautiful colors and other miniature statues just as expensive were placed on every flat surface.

The seven members' stockings were hanging from the fireplace with care. Each was decorated with things that represented their personalities. Tamaki's stocking was garnished with sparkling trinkets of gold, with a crown directly underneath his name; Kyoya's seemed to give off an air of power with its expensive-looking sewing; the twins' stockings were exactly the same, except in opposite directions.

Hunny's stocking was handmade by his grandmother, covered in decorations of glittering cakes, sweets, and bunnies; Mori's stocking had been left plain, so Hunny took it upon himself to decorate Mori's stocking, keeping pretty true to Mori's personality, but slipped up by adding a single pink bunny.

Haruhi's stood out the most of all, not because it was the fanciest, but because it was plain. There were no decorations, no golden baubles, no expensive treasures, just average scarlet with white faux fur, with her name at the top. The members of the club had rushed up to her the week before the decorations had been put up, holding a garish stocking with no room to see the original red and white. Covered in silver, gold, and Haruhi's name sewn in with diamonds, the members (more specifically, Tamaki, the twins, and a hopeful-faced Hunny) looked at her expectantly. They shoved it into her arms, only to have it placed back in theirs by an upset Haruhi wearing her flat expression.

All the customers' had smaller stockings of their own, dancing across the walls of the room. Each had a special name painted on with numerous hues of sparkles, each in their owner's hand. Mistletoe hung from the ceiling in every nook, cranny, corner, and entrance imaginable. It was nearly impossible to walk into the room with another person without fear (or hope) of stepping under the little green plant.

However, the most beautiful decoration in the room that caught everyone's eye was the Christmas tree, put dead center in the middle of the room so that it would trap the gaze of an onlooker as soon as they stepped into the Host Club. Every branch had an ornament or a bow. It was short only a few inches from the top of the ceiling, and the chandelier had been taken down especially for the occasion. This tree was larger than anything they had ever had, and it was easily the most exquisite.

Haruhi was on a ladder helping to hang ornaments on the branches (about 15 feet high!) of this fabulous tree before the customers arrived. It was the last day of school before winter break and the ball would be held that evening. She carefully took each ornament out of its box and hung it warily lest it should fall.

"Oh Haruhiiii!!!!!" A sing-song voice called down from below.

The ornament she was holding slipped from her hands when she jumped in surprise. Almost a second later, a dainty, tinkling shattering sound of the ornament was heard when it collided with the ground.

"Tamaki!"

Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh, and then looked down at 'the king'.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Before Haruhi could reply, she saw Kyoya appear by Tamaki's side.

"That's another ¥2000 added to your debt for the broken ornament."

"Tamaki!!!!" Haruhi fumed. She was only decorated the tree because Kyoya had promised that he'd take off 1/6 of her remaining debt.

Tamaki finally sensed danger and scooted into a corner to let his dark aura surround him before he could experience her anger unleash on him. (Poor guy, it's always his fault, isn't it lol)

Haruhi, still irritated, resumed hanging the ornaments on the topmost branches of the tree, muttering comments about 'so called "prince"' and 'annoying rich people'.

"Haru-chan!"

She was too involved in her thoughts to hear the cute little voice of the 3rd year student at the base of this fabulous tree.

"HARUHI!!!"

Again, Haruhi jerked in surprise sending the ornament flying out of her hands. Not wanting more debt added, she flung her arms out to catch it. She slipped off the tall ladder falling to the ground, missing grasping the ornament by a centimeter.

Haruhi let out an eek of surprise as she fell to the ground.

Tamaki heard this minute sound and rushed over to her before she hit the ground. He managed to catch her in his arms, much to her astonishment. It was the instinct and training of martial arts of any sort to save whoever had

When she looked up, Haruhi was in wonder at seeing the blondish hair, slightly covering the violet eyes that were specifically Tamaki's. All the blood in her seemed to rush to her face, covering her cheeks in a very pink tint of blushing.

Tamaki's face, when seeing what he did, especially when Haruhi was probably still angry at him, mimicked her blush, perhaps even with greater force.

Hunny had thankfully caught the ornament, at first. But, when he saw Haruhi falling, he had thrown the ornament to the side carelessly letting it break into a myriad of shards sent scattering across the floor. Hunny was about to rush to catch Haruhi, but Tamaki had already reached her first.

Kyoya seemed to appear in the room out of nowhere only to tell Haruhi that she now owed another ¥1800 to the club, when he walked in on the strange scene before him.

The twins too popped into the room to see what all the commotion had been about. Mori was the only one who didn't arrive in the room. He was off running some errands for Hunny, aka sweets and cake.

"Ooo, milord! What are you doing to poor Haruhi now?" The twins chimed together.

"Planning to kidnap her?" Kaoru replied.

"Steal her away from us?" Hikaru spoke.

"Take her to your secret place you've told us about?"

"Now, now, milord, surely you aren't going to do that plan you told us about. We thought you were joking!"

Tamaki set Haruhi down very quickly to try to explain that the twins were just messing around with him telling her all these lies, but his words never escaped his mouth because at that time, a dark aura clouded her face.

"S&M King, right?" (Taken from book 3 of the English manga, what the twins call him after the thunderstorm incident.)

Haruhi walked off with a cryptic expression on her face. Tamaki mumbled a few words after her hopelessly. After she was out of the room, he turned a dangerous expression on the twins.

"_**You…**_" a snarling, demon-like voice was heard from Tamaki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day after all the taunting, teasing, and yelling was done, Hunny resumed to finding Haruhi. Hunny searched everywhere in the host room, the lunchrooms, and her homeroom, until he thought of something that was so simple and so typical Haruhi, he knew where she would be:

The library.

He searched a couple of the main, bigger libraries, and then worked his way to the smaller ones. Hunny remembered that there was a small, comfy, cozy, un-crowded library very close to the Host club. Hunny went back up the stairs and went inside the entrance.

There Haruhi was, curled up comfortably in one of the squishy chairs that was provided for the students, reading _Pride and Prejudice_: one of her favorites that she had already read many times over.

Hunny plopped himself and Bun-Bun into a chair next to her and said in hardly more than a whisper, "Haru-channn!!!"

Haruhi managed to pull herself out of the book for a moment to look up at him. Checking the page number, she shut the book with a soft _whoosh_ of pages. She knew that this wasn't going to be a necessarily short conversation.

"Yes, Hunny?"

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much at all. Do host members normally exchange gifts? I don't remember that happening last year."

"Wellll…."

Haruhi's face hardened.

"Did Tamaki send you to ask this?"

Hunny wasn't a particularly good liar. He glanced down at his stuffed bunny before replying, "No! Bun-Bun wanted to know!"

Hunny smiled his cute, I'm-so-cute-how-could-I-be-lying smile.

Haruhi pulled out a handful of brightly colored, cellophane wrapped candy. Hunny's eyes went big and took on a glow of greed.

"Now, Hunny, can you please tell me the truth?" Haruhi asked in a sweetly convincing voice. "If you do, I'll give you this _candy_." She put extra emphasis on 'candy'.

"Tamaki wanted to know!" Hunny exclaimed, receiving a hushing noise from the librarian.

Hunny almost snatched the candy out of Haruhi's hands. "He was only gonna give me two slices of cake anyway," Hunny was saying as he noisily unwrapped the candy.

Haruhi already out of hearing range as Hunny sat stock still with 5 pieces of the sweets crammed into his mouth. He gagged for a moment and then spit them out.

They were nearly flavorless, and what taste they did have, it resembled kelp.

It had to be free candy from the grocery store.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi stomped over to the host club room to find Tamaki.

When she found him, sitting in a chair, she marched up to him.

"I don't want any presents."

"Hm?..." He mumbled, obviously having been 'deep in thought' just a few moments ago.

"I repeat myself: I don't want any presents. And don't get anyone else to ask me again."

Then Haruhi turned on her heel and went back to the library to pick up where she had left off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas passed smoothly, with no presents from the host club, and the ball was fantastic as always. This time though, Tamaki made sure that if there was a kiss given out by any of the members, it wasn't by Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru joined in on the fun of 'protecting' Haruhi.

New Years came and went peacefully at their homes. Haruhi spent it with her father who had the latter half of New Year's Eve off and all of New Year's Day. Haruhi lay outside on the grass and watched fireworks exploded, engulfing her vision with glittering sparks.

On the third day of January, right after lunch, Haruhi heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, nobody was there. She heard a car zooming on the street, the actual automobile already too far to see. She figured it was just some pranksters, until she looked down and saw a letter on the 'doorstep'.

On the front of the letter, her name was written in fancy calligraphy by hand. When she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, a whiff of perfume was let out like a breath of air. It smelled sweet, perhaps a little too strong.

The letter was written on fancy parchment, in the same, neat handwriting.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_We, the Host Club, cordially invite you to the belated New Year's celebration that will be held at the school in the Host Room at 2:30 on the 4__th__ of January. If you do not have a means of transportation, then we shall pick you up. If you do not come, we will be forced to simply kidnap you for the day. _

_Sincerely,_

_Tamaki_

_Kyoya_

_Hikaru_

_Kaoru_

_Hunny_

_Mori_

_P.S. Please bring food of some kind. Avoid store bought._

Haruhi nearly glared at the paper. Those damned rich people. How presumptuous they were! And the last part, the last part of the letter! _Avoid store bought._

The audacity! They just wanted some of her food.

She knew that she'd have to make something. They would pick her up anyway, as they knew the exact hours her father worked. Now kidnap? They might think that was fun or something.

Haruhi sighed and resigned herself to finishing the chores. Later she would tell her father about the celebration.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after she finished her lunch, she went to look at her mother's cookbook.

She had used it many times since the first meal she had made, and now she knew her favorites.

Haruhi tried to decide on what to make. Probably a baked good would do. This was too much trouble anyway.

Flipping the cookbook open to a page, she looked down at the recipes. She chose one that was quick an easy to make. Molasses Crinkles.

**Molasses Crinkles**

**Ingredients:**

**¾ cup shortening (not butter or margarine, the water content is different)  
1 cup brown sugar  
1 egg  
¼ cup molasses  
2¼ cup flour  
½ tsp cloves  
2 tsp cinnamon  
1 tsp ginger  
2 tsp ****baking soda****  
¼ tsp salt**

**Directions:**

**1. Cream together shortening and sugar, add egg and molasses and mix well.**

**2. Sift together flour, spices, soda, and salt. Add to shortening mixture and  
mix well.**

**3. Shape into 1" balls and dip tops into sugar. Bake on greased cookie  
for 10 minutes at 375 or 12 minutes for a harder cookie.**

**NOTES  
If out of brown sugar use 1 cup white sugar and an extra ¼ cup molasses.**

(A/N Thank you loretta537 for the recipe!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later as Haruhi expected, there was another knock on the door, and went to go answer it before the club members kicked it down or something ridiculous like that.

She had thrown on some jeans and a nice blouse with whatever shoes she could find. Haruhi had tucked away the dress that Ranka had wanted her to wear. She sighed as she opened the door to find not the club members, but a chauffer waiting to escort her down to the black Mercedes Benz that stood down at the bottom. Haruhi just thanked the gods for her luck that it wasn't limousine. She grabbed up the plate of cookies and walked down the stairs to the car like she was on death row.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was as fabulous as she had dreaded. The room was still decorated from Christmas. Some decorations had been taken down, but most were left up and received the desired 'winter wonderland' effect. Tables were laden with food, and everyone was dressed nicely, with the exception of Haruhi, who just didn't care all that much.

The only plus side to the party was that it was just the hosts: no customers, nobody else but them, so it was slightly quieter than it normally was. There was music playing in the background. Hikaru and Kaoru were dancing around, running back and forth to Haruhi trying to get her to taste some of the expensive food that was on the tables.

When Haruhi set the food down, the twins immediately dive bombed the plate, throwing cookies in everyone's faces, making sure that Haruhi's treats were tasted by everyone.

"Mmm! Haru-chan! These are great!" Hunny rushed back to the platter of cookies to get one for Bun-Bun and a second for himself.

Mori ate his quietly as always, but a hint of a smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"These are nice tasting." Kyoya stated. Haruhi could tell that something was brewing in his mind, but wasn't quite curious enough to ask what.

"This cookie is simply amazing!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Anything that is made by Haruhi must be divine! It is fit for a king, myself included in that category."

Haruhi only rolled her eyes at this, and watched most of the club members devour the treats.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 Weeks Later_

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Your cookies are selling fast!" The twins called over their backs. They were currently hovering over a laptop.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi said, puzzled.

"Come here and look for yourself."

They were at the Host Club website, looking at the auctions. Haruhi glanced at a lot, and her eyes narrowed at what she saw.

_Haurhi's Cookies_

_Try theses delectable homemade cookie made by Haruhi himself. _¥_5000 ($50 about) per cookie. Only 20 cookies will be sold total._

In bigger red letters about this lot was 'SOLD OUT!'

"Who… did… this….?!" Haruhi said, her voice shaking in anger.

"Kyoya managed to snag some cookies before you went home."

She should have known

**RisingXXAngel**

**Review please! I'm going to try this recipe out in a few minutes after I run to the store P **

**Please send in ****ANY**** recipes you'd like me to use!**

**P.S. Don't assume that there is any romance yet. There will be hints in later chapters, and eventually there may be something established, but in Host Club, there are so many preferences to pairings that I don't want to have anything truly established just yet. ) **

**This recipe was submitted by loretta537. It is her own recipe or one she got from a book. Many thanks to you Loretta!**


End file.
